


After SCP 4: Clone Wars

by After_SCP, V_Riot_C4Maniac



Series: After SCP [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Jewish Scripture & Legend, SCP Foundation, World Wrestling Entertainment, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_SCP/pseuds/After_SCP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Riot_C4Maniac/pseuds/V_Riot_C4Maniac
Summary: The Necromancer must answer the call for help of a old friend from the past.





	After SCP 4: Clone Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly inspired by many fighting video games and by the song "My turn" from Hoobastank.

“How can you live in this shit hole?”  
“Isn’t oblivious, it’s the perfect place for necromancy.”  
Daella Reeves and the Necromancer are walking in the catacombs of Paris, as they are going deeper, the tunnel gets cleaner somehow.  
“You should light the place a little better.”  
“I see in total darkness, it would be unnecessary attention.”  
“So what did you do before playing with corpses and before feeding stray cats? I checked on the internet for a wrestler named Steven, you are Steven Corvus right, the guy from the PPJS?”  
“Yes.”  
“I thought the leaders of this organisation were put in jail after attacking the leaders of the G8.”  
“We were secretly freed after we stopped a riot.”  
“So how a wrestler that joined an organization with a private army for so called peace became a powerful wizard?”  
“Let’s just say we befriended angels, we upset the Devil few times and we were basically monsters hunters. Yahweh sold us the idea of the Omega Point very well I guess.”  
“What is the Omega Point?”  
“The most profitable way life can evolve in the universe. If they could harvest all of galaxies’ power, civilisations could pretty much do anything they want with technology; they could bring back everyone who ever died to life just for the sake of knowledge.”  
The 2 continue to talk as they reach a place with chairs. They exchange about their past, maybe Reeves will be able to know more about the new protector of the SCP Foundation.

Tokarev and the Weapon Master are at a shooting range, they are bout trying different custom dragunov rifles. As they talk, they both surprisingly learn that their pasts are linked. They both used to work for the monsters research black market. Russia with her unstable regions is rich in supernatural monsters and artefacts. The Weapon Master admits his new doubts about the Magus. He talks about some adventure he had with the wizard. They fought abyssal monsters together and he doesn’t really understand what is happening with Baba Yaga. Tokarev starts talking about instinct. He says to the Weapon Master that his friend is clearly over thinking instead of acting when it comes to quick decision. The Magus is probably at his best when he plans long ahead and when everything goes as planned. During their sparing, Sarah the vampire arrives with Eric the werewolf. This time, the name team effort his going to get rid of the vile Baba Yaga. They will spare together again and starts to get ready to go back to Russia with the Magus and Daella. Later, Reeves arrives to the Foundation HQ with the Necromancer. Soon after their return, a foundation employ reaches them.  
“Necromancer! A Japanese ninja has infiltrated the facility she requested to talk to you!”  
The wizard knows exactly who it is. He goes to the room were the ninja is waiting for him and Reeves goes her own way to get ready for Russia. When he enters they politely salute each other. The friend of the Necromancer is a Japanese woman in her late 20’s wearing black ninja gloves and boots, with a black gi top and a vixen mask.  
“Megitsune why were you seeking me, tired of your super hero retirement?”  
“I have terrible news, Steven. It’s about Corazón de León, he went missing while searching for Jaguar Mask. Please help me find him!”  
The Necromancer quickly accepts. One of the 6 warriors of god is missing. Nearly 6 years ago, the Protection of People and Justice Society cease to exist. For more than 10 years, this organization answered the calls of people in trouble. Without anyone really knowing, those 6 fighters dealt with many supernatural monsters. The leader of the group was Marshall Kreese, a athletic man with a strong chin and long blonde hair. He is the lone child of Robert Kreese, the founder of the multinational shipbuilding and other transportation businesses, Kreese motors. Now that the enterprise is international and than Marshall is an adult in charge of the company, Kreese motors now have hundreds of factories around the world building not only boats but also trains, trucks, planes, helicopters. Robert Kreese find love in California, with a half Japanese woman named Tamiko. Their lone child, young Marshall, never really liked business stuff, all he liked was Karate. So he started practicing really young at a Japanese dojo in California. Many years fast forward, when his father retired, he became the owner of the billion dollars company and now than he was a world renowned martial artist, he founded the PPJS with 5 other martial artists. It all started in the WWE. With the growing popularity of MMA, Vince McMahon asked regularly for various martial artists to perform exhibition matches during his televised wrestling shows. Marshall was one of them who stick with the WWE a little longer because he was like McMahon family, a rich household. After almost a year fighting at the WWE giving legitimacy to the wrestlers in the international MMA communities, he developed a strong friendship with 3 wrestlers. Brad Anderson: A semi retired world champion who upset many great names of wrestling in his prime, he is still roaming around backstage at the WWE watching over his daughter, Tacha, one of the most popular and accomplish female wrestler around the world. Brad seems obsessed by watching over his daughter, which is obliviously upsetting Vince McMahon and her. The third one is African American man named James Johnson, but the name of his wrestling character, and the name by which the wrestling fans refer to him is Knight of Justice. Teenager James mixed is passion of boxing and wrestling with a fantasy character inspired by is father, a retired world renowned fencer who loved Tolkien and read his stories often to the young James. And the last one was a young hardcore wrestler from ECW, a protégé of the Sandman, Steven Corvus, who regularly used is background in Jeet Kune Do and foreign objects during his matches, the 4 originals “warriors of God”. Even if those souvenirs are almost 19 years old, Corvus and Megitsune will never forget any detail about them. Today their brother needs there help and they must answer.

2 detectives are in a car, they are parking in a small parking, and they are at a small house in the woods of Oregon. Richard Hamrick and Victoria Calvo are investigating the disappearance of the famous Mexican wrestler Corazón de León II. They are searching for Brad Anderson on his propriety; they finally find him working behind his garage.  
“Mr. Anderson. We are both FBI. My name is agent Calvo and this is agent Hamrick. We have few questions for you.”  
Brad is a very tall and muscled man and his in his early 50’s. He has a long grey beard and his wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and an US flag bandana. He doesn’t seem happy.  
“I cannot help you finding him, whatever questions you ask me.”  
“We’ll see. When you last saw him?”  
“Years ago.”  
Hamrick looks at Calvo. She continues.  
“Can you tell us more about the relationship between the 3 wrestlers? The first Corazón de León disappears years ago and now his mentor and his student both disappears together. Tell us what you know.”  
“I didn’t even knew Jaguar Mask and Corazón were missing, Trust me you can help finding them. I think nobody can find them. Like the first Corazón de León.”  
Hamrick is losing his patience.  
“Give us something at least Anderson! I am not thinking you did it, but it almost like you want to be ambiguous and mysterious. I am not here to force the government in your life. We just want to save people. I don’t know why your are pretending to live off the grind, because you are not!”  
Brad is getting a little lost in his thoughts. He wonders if he can trust those two.  
“You won’t believe me anyway.”  
“Try us; we saw some weird stuff during all those years around the states.”  
“The first Corazón was a Mexican Catholic priest. He was traveling around the world working with orphans. He got lost in the South American forest one day, he was rescued by a native of the region and they became closed friends. They both saw pro-wrestling on TV and decide to wrestle each other in colourful hero like costumes to entertain the orphans of the churches. The priest was Corazón de León, the lion hero, and his South American friend, the jaguar villain. Later AAA saw them in Mexico and propose them a contract, they accepted and donated all the money the orphanages of the Church. The priest also trained a strong and intelligent orphan to became his sidekick, but before he could make his debut, the priest disappeared, Jaguar Mask finished the training of the orphan and he became Corazón de León the second. They once told me the priest tried to fight a powerful demon and lost…”  
“Wait what?”  
Hamrick stops his colleague.  
“And want happen to the 2 of them after they moved to the WWE and meet you? Did they disappear for the same reason than the first Corazón?”  
“No I don’t think so. Look I don’t know. All those years with the PPJS left me with only weird questions and even weirder stories. So many things could have happen to them. I am scared just thinking about some of them. Talk to Kreese or Johnson, they might help you more than me.”  
Brad walks to his ATV, starts it and drives in the woods. The 2 FBI agents return confused to their car and drive away.

At the Foundation Castiel, Sachiel and Alot are trying to heal SCP-208. Sachiel complains:  
“You have survived all those millenniums by only magic, Bess, healing your human body his very difficult.”  
“How could Lucifer perceived my angels and demons warding. I know all the spells to protect oneself against the power of the Inferno and the Abyss, I even invented some myself. Argh!”  
“Look Egyptian, Lucifer fought the Olympians, he fused with one of them. He is also hiding the goddess of the dragons in the Inferno. There are many things you don’t know about him.”  
The angels ask to Alot if she can take care of Bes for a short period of time, they have to go to the high heavens. As the elf accepts and starts to use her strongest healing incantations, the beings of energy returns to they huge machine that contains the controlled environment like their timeless intangible home dimension. A complex structure no human mind could understand, a machine using the energy of an entire galaxy, a gift from the first traveling beings who achieved intergalactic and interdimensional transportation. Those 2 powerful races joined forces years ago to search life in the incredibly huge and empty multivers and vow to protect it. Yahweh and his race staid in our universe to search and protect life within his many galaxies, it’s been millions of years since they last saw they travelling friend race. When beings like human go to heaven, it is similar to a very powerful version of a virtual reality. The simulation his flawless for anyone in it and the angels have total control on it. In their gigantic HQ, Castiel and Sachiel head for the location where they are wanted. They are finally with Imperius, had angel that had things to say to them that couldn’t wait.  
“What are you 2 doing on Earth? The church of the broken god has Cain and Metatron is alive! I thought you would either do that or help your human friends find Corazón de León and his mentor’s friend that were kidnap.”  
“Corazón and Jaguar Mask kidnapped! By who?”  
“By Professor Henry James for cloning them and get his revenge against the PPJS, who else! Look you guys could do so much more if you were working with us here in heaven. We need to rebuild! Since Yahweh as past away, there is too many factions among the angels now, we need a vision, a greater good to unit all our brothers on common missions and goals again.”  
“We must tell Steven!”  
“Do worry he is with Megitsune and they are going to find it sooner or later, for now come with me my brothers, we have much more to discuss, something that would help humans in the long run.”

In Los Angeles, California, the Necromancer and Megitsune are walking in the street full of people. They reach the port and they stop. They are now standing next side of the street in front of the Kreese Tower, a place so familiar to them.  
“You think he will help us?”  
“I have no idea Steven, let’s find out, we’ll ask James and Brad after him.”  
Suddenly 3 blacks vans stop near the 2. Many bounty hunters exit and attack Corvus and Megistune who quickly take few of them out, the rest decide to embark the 2 other vans and they try to retreat. When the 2 warriors of God realize what they are doing, they take the third van. They give them a little start ahead to be sure they won’t stop retreating.

6 persons appear out of nowhere in the forest of Siberia.  
“This time we finish her, the satellite are indicating the hut at 16 kilometres north-east.”  
The others start walking with the Magus. Sarah is pleased to be in the north for the longer nights this time of year. As they are getting closer, the forest gets foggier with weird webs in the trees, no more snow or dead leaves on the ground. There is less life as they are getting near the hut. They are now stalked by weird spider monsters. The Magus can sense their energy and Eric can smell them but it’s too late. 2 of those creatures attack the party. While they are getting in ready position, Tokarev and Reese shoot the spiders with their plasma guns. After the big flash of light, there is only a little bit of smoke and burn marks on the trees and the ground. The wizard from Atlantis turns to his friend. He asks the Weapon Master to take out the magic compass; they are probably near enough for Baba Yaga to use her supernatural powers to get them lost. Total darkness is everywhere now; the Magus gives night vision to the 3 humans with him. A true challenge indeed stand in front of them, Eric smiles, a perfect occasion the impress the spirit world with his warrior skills. Baba Yaga stand on top of her hut. She is surrounded by many weird creatures.  
“It’s been a while since I have a have worthy opponents; I was the strongest wizard of earth long before Atlantis. I’ll feed your souls to the spirits of the forest.”  
The monsters rush the SCP fighters. Deadly tentacles made of spiky dead wood stretch out of the windows of the hut. Eric turns into a gauru and starts charging the tendrils to cuts them with is great axe and his jaw. The Magus dual wields his pistols and start shooting at the horrific beasts with Reeves and Tokarev. Sarah quickly runs behind the hut to distract Baba Yaga. When the old witch jumps to attack Sarah, the Weapon Master throws Mjölnir at the evil being. Baba Yaga saw the move and turns to block the hammer. Reeves and Tokarev change their target for Baba Yaga with the plasma guns. The Magus and Eric intensify their efforts to fight the tendrils and the creatures alone. The vampire can almost match the speed of Baba Yaga, it is however enough to distract her, the SCP soldiers can hit few shots on her. This time she is not destroyed, but the shots hurt a lot. The hut turns into an enormous raven and shoots sharp wooden feathers to everyone around. Sarah is nailed to a tree in pain. Another wood projectile goes in Eric’s knee making him fall on his other knee. The Weapon Master stops shards of wood like a jedi with one of his magic sword to go get back Mjölnir. The Magus grabs many shards with his psychokinesis saving Tokarev, Reeves and himself and throws them back with magically enhanced impact to the monsters of the witch. The big bird quickly fly to throw Thor’s hammer away from the Weapon Master, the courageous man tries to attack the hut anyway with his enchanted sword but after successfully stabbing the wood raven, it stabs back the Weapon Master in the right shoulder with is wooden beck and the man retreat with the Magus ready to face the bird. Tokarev and Reeves finish the creature crippled by the wooden shards to save Eric also slowed by his leg injury, Baba Yaga his trying to restore her injury from the plasma guns. Sarah looks at the Weapon Master, he looks at her and he knows what to do, he goes to her and lets her drink the blood from his shoulder injury. The Magus incinerates the hut. Baba Yaga is now unfortunately fully restored and incredibly upset. Swift little roots quickly grabs the 2 soldiers with the plasma rifles. They are using all their strength to fight the roots, they cannot aim anymore. The witch sends a dead tree flying to hit the vampire and the Weapon Master, Sarah has drink enough blood and can doge the tree but not the Weapon Master. The wizard uses his PK power again to catch Tokarev’s plasma rifles. The vampire tries to attack Baba Yaga but Sarah is knocked out with a strong headbutt. It gives just enough time to the Magus to slow the flow of time and land an incredible high number of shots to Baba Yaga destroying her for a second time. The roots disappear. Reeves rushes to Eric.  
“Can you still do the ritual for the spirit world?”  
“Yes but I’ll need your help, Daella.”  
The Magus runs to his friends and remove the dead tree on him, the Weapon Master is till breathing. Eric gets in his pocket a little Totem, a shaman of the crescent moon he knows gave him his totem to facilitate his travel to the spirit world. After all Eric never really trained himself to cross the “gauntlet” to the spirit world and communicates with the weird beings from there. The Magus and Eric’s friend knew Baba Yaga would hide there after dying. When most creatures dies, the get erased from existence, if they have a more valuable soul, demons or reapers might want it, or maybe even end up in the sick souls gathering contest of Lucifer and the other angels. Baba Yaga is special, she as anchored herself to the spirit of the Siberian forest. This very powerful witch has cheated death like that for millennia now. Daella, who also had shaman in her family his crossing to the other side with the werewolf to finish Baba Yaga. The spirit world look just like our, it is dimension that seems to be the mirror of our. Forests, deserts, seas all look the same in the spirit world, until you reach a city or meet one of the dimension’s native inhabitants. The cities have no life essence to mirror, humans change the natural, the artificals doesn’t reflect in the spirit world. Also, the spirits are not ghosts, they are creatures of energy, to further solidify themselves they mirror something. Spirit can be inspired by animals plants and elements but also, popular things or emotions. Eric and Daella must stay on the other side for the shortest time possible, before spirits find them and use them to investigate our world. After a deep breath of incent from the shaman, they are in the mirror Siberian forest of the spirit world. With 2 special necklaces in honour of the great wolf spirit so they can quickly find their way to Baba Yaga, the monster is quite surprised.  
“That’s why you have a werewolf on your side now! Only to track me? The Foundation is dying. You all die with it!”  
They both take out pistols and start shooting at the witch. The weapons are enchanted with the power of the elements to be effective in the spirit world. The magus made them himself. He is, after all, the greatest craftsman in Atlantis. The power of fire, air, water and wind finishes Baba Yaga and this time they really think she is not going to do a comic book characters come back from death. They thank the spirits but they are already very angry, is usual. The main difference between the spirit dimension and the dimension the angels left behind is that the spirits are aware of the other universes and are finding them really tasty; spirits can only be appeased by a good snack. Daella and Eric must protect the lives; they quickly cross back the “gauntlet”.

Henry James is in his secret laboratory. His phone rings.  
“Boss?”  
“Yes.”  
“The 2 PPJS dudes are following us what do we do?”  
“Don’t worry. Keep escaping we are coming for you.”  
“What? Ok… Thanks boss.”  
Prof James ends the call. He goes in the office next to his. The office of his long time friend the philanthropist and super engineer Max Morris, son of Garry Morris founder of the famous Morris Industries. Henry and Max are hiding from the government after the PPJS took down the Iluminati 7 years ago.  
“Max , Megistune and Corvus are coming and are the clones are ready to be awake!”  
“You want to test them right now?”  
“Well a real mission test…”  
“The neurocontrols are ready, there no reason to wait any longer! After them, half will be gone.”  
The 2 old genius are getting to the under ground lift. They reach a cryo lab with 5 basins containing 100 clones of Corazón de León II. The poor man his also sleeping in a cryochamber in the middle with the computers taking care of the operation. Now at the controls, James activates the clones awakening. Morris starts the program and the neuroprotocols to safely control the clones. Their minds are underdeveloped from the accelerated maturation. While the programs are uploading in the clones brains, Morris starts putting on his power armour and James opens the intercom.  
“Attention all personal, get the extraction team ready and for the other that are staying on base, get ready to attack on sight the 2 PPJS wrestlers following our chopper.”

The group of hunters has return from Russia. Eric, Sarah, the Magus, Tokarev and Reeves are OK but the Weapon Master is still wounded and unconscious. The archmage quickly ask Green that was waiting for their return.  
“Where is Alot, as she healed Bes?”  
“She still in the same medical section…”  
The Magus and Eric returned to his human form are running and carrying the Weapon Master. They storm the infirmary where Alot his healing the Egyptian god. The Magus and Eric a surprised to see that the angels aren’t there, Alot quickly help the Weapon Master and then she returns the SCP-208, who needs much care since he as been maintaining himself alive with magic since Ancient Egypt.  
“I haven’t talk to an elf and a wizard from Atlantis for so long. You must listen to me my friend, many horrors lie in those folder. The SCP Foundation was protecting the world for many evil not only Yaldabaoth.”  
“Please rest Bes sir.”  
“No you don’t…”  
“Orcus, the Silent King, Mamon, Tiamat, Elder Ones, Artemis… What is happening? The angels, my husband and I will do our best.”  
“Who are you guys?”

Megitsune and the Necromancer have been following the enemies vans for a little bite more than 10 minutes. Suddenly the wizard ear the phone call of their assailants, he cannot believed who he is earring.  
“It’s Prof James! That guy wasn’t cut with the rest of the Illuminanti? I thought I would never see him again. He is going to pay for what he did to Corazón de León and what the Illuminati did in the past!”  
“They hided from us for years, he must be creating an army of clones again, with our dear friends this time!”  
Few minutes of crazy driving on a desert highway and a helicopter appears in the sky, it stays on top of the car and drops a rope ladder, the henchmen climb one by one and finally the driver lets the car crash in the sand on the right side of the road. The helicopter flies away. The Necromancer quickly communicates via telepathy to his familiar. He teleports the owl with him and his animal friend take off the van to follow the helicopter. The mage and the ninja continue to drive normally and wait for the helicopter and the owl to stop moving. Megitsune breaks the silence.  
“We fought Prof James in the past how many times and he keeps getting up to swing it back at us, he is still upset when we stopped him to patent the process of group accelerate cloning.”  
“Unfinish business for almost 20 years… That what I was talking about to you guys last time we saw each other, we cannot just stop the PPJS like that. There is still so many threat to our world.”  
“We were tired Steven, we wanted a normal life after all those years of fighting unbelievable stuff.”  
“I understand. Let’s save Corazón de León.”  
Almost an hour later, the owl communicates the location of the little base lost in the desert where the helicopter landed. The wizard and the kunoichi drive on a little desert road and leave the car before being to close to be spotted. The bird returns to his 2 humans companions. Since Henry James and them are old enemies, he know what they can do, he is going to be ready for their martial arts feats and Corvus’ magic. If they leave to try to convince the other 3 warriors of God to help, they might lose James. They don’t know that Prof James want to confront them, they think he would relocate his secret facility. Megitsune and Corvus decide to attack the base. The Necromancer teleports the party right pass the gate, the owl and him shoot fireballs at the 2 wooden watch towers, many soldiers armed with assault rifles attack the 2 warriors. As the owl hugs the chest of his wizard, Megitsune flips and shoots many handfuls of shuriken with Corvus doing a gun kata. When all the gunners are done, Megitsune and the black mage enter the facility. They found it’s empty aside from a cage. In which Jaguar Mask II is trapped! The warriors are shocked. They open the cage and set him free, the pro-wrestler his poorly fed. The Necromancer uses his healing power in him but it’s not enough, Jaguar mask also need a proper meal and a stressless, comfortable place to sleep.  
“Please I’ll be safe here. Go save Corazón!”  
Under their feet, in the underground cryolaboratory, Prof James and Morris are now in front of 100 clones at the peak human physic and they control their heads.  
“Today I finally have my revenge against the PPJS. Let’s try those soldiers.”  
James activates the clones to protect and also surprisingly gives a command to kill Morris, he then quickly runs toward the clones. Morris cannot believe his old friend betrayed him; he is completely consumed by destroying the 6 warriors of God. Morris gets his power armour ready and starts shooting at the muscular clones. The big guys don’t feel pain and all attack Morris, even if he can slow some of them with the guns on his power armour and push away few more with his gauntlets, they overwhelm him. They are able tare of his armour and they kill him.  
“You were a fool to believe I would give you any credit, its all about my revenge!”  
At he other side of the laboratory 2 persons land with the lift. James looks at Corvus and Megitsune.  
“You won’t save your friend, don’t worry there is nothing unique about him anymore.”  
With is controller tablet, Prof James targets his 2 old foes and activates an anti magic device. The super soldiers turned around and charge their new objectives; the 2 warriors get ready to fight. Even if the clones easily overcome Morris and his high tech armour, Henry James knew that Corvus and Megitsune would not be the same. They fight for a long time, the soldiers always attacking and sometimes the 2 PPJS former fighters pushing back a clone or killing one. On the ground floor the owl is asking the help of Jaguar Mask resting on ground level. He takes an assault rifle and they jump down the elevator shaft with the feather fall spell for the South American. James is closely watching the fight and the owl can discreetly advance to the anti magic device part in the gigantic circuit of the complex. When James realize it and tries to add a target for few soldiers to take care of, Jaguar Mask snipes the tablet out of his hand. James is in pain on the ground with a burn hand with tablet tiny shrapnel in it. The Necromancer feels his magic back, he looks at Megitsune, she lay on the ground back up and cover her eyes. All the light is absorbed in the room and the only thing visible is the powerful light emanating from the wizard’s eyes. The soldiers feels their body solidify, the feel their life forces evaporating, a taste of pain they thought impossible before be turned to stone, the Doom Gaze spell served it purpose. The owl stays with James for Megitsune and the mage to quickly free their friend from the machines, he is in a coma. They have to bring him to a hospital. They head for the lift and Corvus stays underground and promises to not be far behind, someone have to take care of the mad scientist. The elevator starts going up. The Necromancer walks to James on the ground crawling and still in a lot of pain because of his hand.  
“She trusted you all.”  
“Since you are talking about Sheila…”  
“Enough!”

Few days later, Bes is feeling better, he could gather enough forces to show something to SCP-030 and the Magus who were willing to follow him. He takes them to his quarters and show pictures to the 2 friends.  
“You know which SCP is this?”  
The 2 pictures are showing a disco ball. SCP-030 does remember what the item is.  
“Is that SCP-1969, a discotheque decoration that keeps growing? I suppose that if you show us those pictures, this SCP is missing.”  
“Yes, we must find it before it is in its active state. The foundation plan was probably to wait to become so big that it couldn’t be hidden anymore and just kill the party to take it back. But we should save as much lives as possible. Will you help me?”  
“Don’t worry Bes, we’ll figure out something.”

The 2 federal agents, Richard Hamrick and Victoria Calvo, are with the 6 founders of the PPJS in the office of Marshal Kreese in the LA Kreese tower.  
“So you’re telling us that you simply went with Jaguar Mask in a resourcing survival trip in South America?”  
“It wouldn’t be the first time.”  
“Look we don’t care about your wrestling characters…”  
“Corazón de León carries a legacy, don’t compare this to Dunk the clown.”  
“Fine Kreese we’ll leave you guys alone.”  
The agents turn to talk to Anderson.  
“You made the good call contacting us back.”  
“See you next time agents.”  
They then turn to talk to Corvus.  
“Steven Corvus! You still lucky, in any other circumstances, you will still be enemy number one.”  
The 2 agents leave and say that the 6 warriors should go visit prison to give Detective Marilyne a visit. When the 2 agents a gone, the 6 long time friends are alone on more countless times, but it has been years since the last meeting of this kind. Marshal starts talking like when he was the leader, like missions debriefings.  
“You feel Better Corazón?”  
“I will soon.”  
“Megitsune you were the one to took the initiative…”  
“So there is a foundation that collects dangerous artefacts, contained and studies them…”  
“Corvus what are you doing?”  
“What it’s true, It actually helped me localize Kali and Metatron, even Caine and Abel!”  
“So what, it’s over Corvus”  
The black mage rolls his eyes and stand up  
“Come on guys we almost lost Corazón and Jaguar Mask, we cannot quit this!”  
“Corvus, we just wanted to make the world a better place not just fighting monsters to protect the universe forever! The universe is big enough tot take care of itself. Stop playing cosmic janitor and have a normal human life. Anyway you were still doing it, your trench coat brigade with the Magus, the Weapon Master, and the angels?”  
“Well yeah but…”  
“Thanks to still taking this seriously but, when were force by the government to live a normal life many times, last time when Knight helped them find you, you were full evil necromancer for them, rising many undead monsters, trafficking souls for yourself, if your weren’t getting ready to fight Hastur and Cthulhu they would hunt you down.”  
“Fine but next time I need you guys, please help me, I promise I’ll not ask for something that Foundation can handle.”

Vasquez is helping the rookies to train, he his watching them practices shooting while running. He received a call on the radio, its Green, he wants to see him. Vasquez name someone he can trust to watch the exercise. While he walks there he is mentally preparing himself to explain to Green that the new “friends” of the foundation are taking his place, they don’t let him work on the field enough. When he is alone in the office, he explains want he wants, Green inform him that he does what to send him on the fields, he will train soldiers to be ready to fight both the cult of the flesh or the church of the broken god with anti biological and anti technological weapons and tactics. After a more casual discussion, Vasquez returns to his quarters thinking about is new task, he still wonders if the Foundation will recovered enough to fight its enemies. At least for now it’s in his hands now. He finally has more influence at SCP!

“Major General”  
“Yes?”  
A senior sergeant point at the screen, it’s a satellite recording of the SCP fighters against Baba Yaga. Lev Abrankovich is in a military building in Moscow. He is an average height man in his late forties. He has pale skin and his head his shaved.  
“We received this from the USA, Sir.”  
“Tokarev!”

In Antarctica, the Necromancer walks alone in the snow. Old frozen corpses rise from the ground at is command. Thousands of unanimated human cadavers are standing in the snow. Corvus walks between them and touch them, transferring to them the genetics of the petrified dead clones of Corazón de León. The corpses are now very muscular, hard as stone. The black mage phases them back in the ground.  
“Wait my false marines, few more preparations and I rightfully take the Earth!”


End file.
